Lost in You
by Ischys
Summary: Ash Ketchum and May Maple are at the top of their careers, but have not seen each other for a while. They intended to contact each other, but something is in the way...


_**A/N: My first songfic; I used to love reading these. I advise you to go to the site mp3bear, and look up "Three Days Grace- Lost in You". Listen to it while you read this; that's what songfics are for. The italics are lyrics.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Three Days Grace, or the lyrics to this song. The lyrics are from listening to the song over and over again.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I always knew that you'd come back to get me…<em>

* * *

><p>An eighteen year old tanned boy with messy raven hair and soft auburn eyes looked through the area that was Petalburg City, in Hoenn. He had already beaten the gym of this town years ago, which is also where he met the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple. He was Ash Ketchum, Frontier Brain. He became Frontier Brain after defeating the Unova League, and losing contact with his friends.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy…<em>

* * *

><p>Ash was here to regain contact with May, knowing that he had a crush on her when traveling. He walked to the house next to the Petalburg Gym, where she lived, and most likely still lived. He had heard that she had become a Top Coordinator in Sinnoh, but rejected many offers for dates. Some wondered if she liked someone else; Ash sure hoped that it was him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To go back to the start, to see where it all began…<em>

* * *

><p>The house looked like it had been freshly painted, and challengers were being accepted into the gym, with small Pokémon. Ash chuckled, and remembered how he was one of those young challengers. He respected those challengers; they had nerves to go up against May's father.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends…<em>

* * *

><p>He walked up to the doorstep of the Top Coordinator's house, challengers asking for autographs from the Frontier Brain.<p>

"I'll defeat you one day!" He heard one kid say. That kid reminded him of himself.

* * *

><p><em>You tried to lie and say I was everything…<em>

_I remember when I said I'm nothing without you..._

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum knocked on the door of the Top Coordinator, and, surprisingly, she answered.<p>

"Ash! What are you doing here! I missed you!" May exclaimed, hugging Ash and sobbing.

"I wanted to see if I could reach you," Ash said.

"Here's my Pokénav number; call me! I have to go prepare to be a guest judge for a Contest!" May exclaimed, drying her tears and walking out of the house, signing autographs along the way.

* * *

><p><em>Somehow I found<em>

_A way to get lost in you,_

* * *

><p>He believed that May liked him back, so he felt confident of himself… but when would he ask her that?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let me inside<em>

_Let me get close to you,_

* * *

><p>"Maybe it'll be somewhere romantic!" Ash thought, remembering Brock's teachings.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Change your mind<em>

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found…_

_A way to get lost in you…_

* * *

><p>Ash called her number, and did not get a response from her. Instead, he got the message that said in a monotone voice…<p>

"Hello, May Maple has not put your number on her allowed callers list. Contact this person to accept your number. In the meantime, you can leave a voicemail stating your name and purpose for calling.

Ash took a breath and said, "Hey May, it's Ash. Do you want to hang out sometime? Thanks! Bye." He hung up the Pokénav.

* * *

><p><em>You always thought that I left myself open,<em>

* * *

><p>Later that day, when he called again, he heard a voicemail.<p>

"Hey! This is May's voicemail, and I'll call you back as soon as I can! Bye!" She said, cheerily. In the background was Drew laughing with her after she spoke.

* * *

><p><em>But you didn't know I was already broken,<em>

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad…_

* * *

><p>As the Pallet Town native was about to go to sleep in his hotel room, he received a call, and the familiar "Ring ring ring! Phone call, phone call!" rung out.<p>

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Ash, it's May!" the person replied.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" He responded.

"I'm going to be with Drew for the next month in Unova, is that okay?" May asked. Ash could not believe his terrible luck, and raised the phone to his mouth and said,

"Sure."

"Thanks! Bye!" May responded, in a singsong voice, then hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Pulling away you took everything that I had…<em>

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You tried to lie and say I was everything…<em>

* * *

><p>He had let May go with Drew… again!<p>

"**Two times!**" Ash thought. "**Two times, I let her go!**"

"She probably doesn't like me." Ash mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>I remember when I said I'm nothing without you…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Unova,<strong>_

"What's up, May?" Drew asked. May seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Nothing," May replied.

* * *

><p><em>Somehow I found<em>

_A way to get lost in you,_

* * *

><p>"I miss Ash, that's 'what's up'." she thought.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let me inside,<em>

_Let me get close to you,_

* * *

><p>"Is it that Ketchup kid?" Drew asked.<p>

"One, his name is Ash Ketchum, not 'ketchup kid'. Two, yes, it is about him. Now leave me alone." May responded.

* * *

><p><em>Change your mind,<em>

* * *

><p>"Maybe I can go to Kanto; he always goes there to see his mom." May thought.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll get lost if you want me to,<em>

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you…._

* * *

><p>May waited for a month, and returned to Hoenn. She saw her family again, greeted them, then left, intending to go to Pallet Town.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The pain of it all,<em>

* * *

><p>When she knocked on the door of Ash's house, an unfamiliar man answered the door.<p>

"Who are you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm looking for Ash Ketchum." May said.

"He moved out yesterday. His mom died last week. I'm guessing he had to make ends meet, or something." The man responded.

* * *

><p><em>The rise and the fall,<em>

* * *

><p>"Where is he now?" May asked.<p>

"He said something about tryin' to find this girl in Unova." The large man said.

* * *

><p><em>I see it all in you,<em>

_Now every day,_

_I find myself sayin',_

_I want to get lost in you,_

_I'm nothing without you…_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, he could be anywhere by now." May said, and walked away, looking at the house she knew of from her friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Somehow I found<em>

_A way to get lost in you_

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 years later…<strong>_

May was walking down the streets of Kanto, in Cerulean City. She saw a raven haired man walk by, and she thought for a second, **"That guy looked like Ash."**

* * *

><p><em>Let me inside,<em>

_Let me get close to you,_

_Change your mind..._

* * *

><p>Little did she know she had passed up her last opportunity to see him again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll get lost<em>

_If you want me to but_

_Somehow I found (somehow I found)_

* * *

><p>As Ash looked back, he saw May, or what looked like her. He shrugged it off, and kept walking, getting groceries to his house <strong>in Cerulean City.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So... what did you think? Review, please!_**


End file.
